Project PAW
by League of Writers
Summary: It's the year 2045 and with the knowledge of life in space the earth has created technology to stand a chance and communicate against new planets and there lifeforms. However crime has also skyrocketed in this new era a man by the name of Michael Roberts had an idea so crazy it could work. An armor os children trains and equipped with the latest tech called, Project P.A.W
1. Chapter 1

**Project P.A.W Patrol.**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Storm The Tower Part 1.**

"Thank you for joining me I have a new mission for you", Michael Roberts was a 35 year old man. He presented the president with an idea so crazy it just might work, with a rising discovery of life in space. The United nation agreed to come together to create ways of reaching space, but once hey did they unknowing got themselves into a galactic war. Fearing the worse the earth gathered together and created technology to help them at least stand a change. They also agreed to another thing they would work together to come together with these other worlds and gathered alliances. Unknowingly to the rest of the world Michael Roberts created a group of fighters known as Project P.A.W Patrol. A group of children selected and trained for one reason. To gather more information and weapons to add to their arsenal as well as help out with worldly problems. Michael Roberts is 45 years old now and is the leader of the P.A.W Patrol.

"Ready for action Michael Sir!" Chase was 15 years old and had a mastery of boxing and karate. Chase stood at 5 feet 8 inches, his weapons of choice was his custom m16 assault rifle, and his dual. desert eagle pistol, his M249 light machine gun and for close combat his knife. Chase had tan skin, hazel colored eyes, he also has black hair, his armor color is blue. Chase doesn't like using alien weaponry, and his armor has a camouflage ability that disguises his body for sheath missions.

Marshall is also 15 years old he has a black belt in both Karate and Kung Fu. Marshall stood at 5 feet 9 inches, Marshall doesn't like killing and because of that reason his main weaponry is personal designed to stun\knock out his foes. His main weapons are his plasma rifle with two setting stun and kill, his dual plasma pistols and his electric staff. Marshall is the fastest member of the group he has an armor ability that makes him 10 times faster. Marshall has extremely pale white skin and blue eyes he has jet black hair, Marshall armor color is red and yellow. Marshall is also the team's medical expert.

Skye is 13 years old she is the team aircraft specialist she has been trained to fly almost any aircraft. Skye is the shortest memeber at 4 feet 2 inches, Skye main weapons are her dual Uzis, her FN F2000 assault rifle, and her plasma knifes. (Weapon Note plasma knifes and swords are basically a handle and when you press the button. A plasma blade made of energy from a plasma crystal will be formed) Skye armor ability is it will turn into a jet pack that works both in space and on planets. She was white skin and fury brown hair and magenta colored eyes.

Rocky is 12 years old, he is the team's tech, road vehicles, and sniper expert. Rocky stand at 5 feet 4 inches, Rocky takes care of most of the team's tech and vehicles he is one of the smartest members and he takes pride in his ability to adapt under harder conditions. His weapon of choice is his FR F2 sniper rifle and his F200 Plasma Rifle, and his dual plasma pistols. Rocky has grey hair, grey colored skin and orangish brown eyes, Rocky armor color is green. His armor special ability is his armor can scan and figure out any information from a mini supercomputer chip in his armor. His armor also carries multiple mini tools to fix weaponry and vehicles during a mission.

Zuma is 11 years old, Zuma is the team's water vehicle expert as well as their underwater expert. Zuma's weapon of choice is his AR-15 assault rifle and his Mac-10 submachine gun. Zuma armor ability is the ability to act as an underwater sonar and an underwater jet pack. Zuma has brown skin, black hair and has greenish yellow eyes. Zuma armor color is orange.

Rubble is the youngest member at age 10 but Rubble is also the strongest member able to lift over 400 pounds, his armor ability makes him 5 times as strong. Rubble is the team's explosion expert, his weapon of choice is his M203 Grenade launcher, his plasma cannon, and his rocket launcher and his M249 light machine gun. Rubble is a little overweight but is mostly muscle, he has light brown skin and brown hair, with bright brown eyes. Rubble stands at 4 feet 11 inches, his armor color is yellow.

Everest is 14 years old, her role on the team is wildcard as well as there snow and ice specialist. Everest is known for her wild and unpredictable fighting style. Everest main weapons are her LR 300 assault rifle, her M4 assault rifle, her duel FN P90 submachine guns, and lastly her duel plasma swords. Everest armor is white with a teal stripe running down the side, Everest has dyed her hair greyish lavender that she keeps in a ponytail. Everest has blue eyes at white skin, her armor ability has yet to be made.

Ryder is 18 years old, he is co leader of the P.A.W Patrol he is the smartest and the best hand to hand fighter in the team. Ryder personally choose each member, he is the leader of the team on missions. Ryder main weapons are his M16 assault rifle, his AK-47 assault rifle, his dual plasma pistols, his dual PP-2000 submachine guns, for close combat he had his plasma knifes. Ryder armor is red white and blue, and his armor ability is a combination of everyone else's only difference is there not as strong. (We all know what Ryder looks like lol).

"Okay team I've received information that Crime Lord Sheng Wu has recently taken up to 200 million dollars worth of plasma crystals and over 500 million dollars worth of tech from Area 51. Last time we saw him was on a drop ship heading to the planet Xuania, i'm sending you there to take him out, the U.S government wants him dead or alive. The reward for him being brought back alive is 150000 spite evenly between you 8. If he is brought back dead the reward is 100000 dollars splits evenly", Michael explained.

"Understood sir", said Ryder.

"Alright suit up gather all equipment you need and make sure to bring a lot of ammo", said Michael.

"Yes Sir!" They shouted they went to the equipment room and got ready for battle, they changed out of there regular clothes and into a skin tight bodysuit there were underneath their armor. They all had a walk in closet with all their personal gear and there armor inside it, once they got on the armor they took a quick test run to make sure there armor abilities were working. Once that was done they gathered their ammunition, grenades and made their way to the ship that would take then to the planet Xuania a blue planet like earth but the air did have an oxygen.

"Finally it took you long enough me at Everest have been here for ten minutes", Skye joked as the boys go inside the ship. "Were ready to launch anytime".

"Whatever Skye you have to be here first to get the ship ready for take off " Ryder chuckled and took off his helmet. "Okay Michael told me another ship will be following us, once we land there drop off 3 vehicles. My ATV Chase your motorcycle and a six seater vehicle for you the rest of you. However Skye once we land you fly over and see what you can find, if you see Sheng Wu or any of his gang".

"On it Ryder", Skye called from the cockpit.

"Also Jessica will be joining us once we land she take the ship and fly out of orbit", everyone else nodded.

"Okay we're taking off in 1 minute everyone buckle up", once everyone was in there seat Skye activated the engines and the ship flew off of the base, once they escaped earth orbit Skye activated auto pilot and stood up. "We reach the planet in about 45 minutes".

"Do we have any food on this ship?" Rubble asked taking off his helmet.

"Yeah there a small break room on the second deck i'll show you", Jessica lead Rubble to the second deck.

"Chase you don't need to be so serious during missions why don't you loosen up a bit", Marshall took off his helmet and smiled.

"You need to keep your mind focused on the task at hand, that why I'm so serious during a mission", Chase began to double-check his equipment.

 **40 minutes later.**

"Incoming transmission! Incoming transmission! Incoming transmission!" Skye hurried to the cockpit and pressed a button.

"Well looks like Director Michael sent his brats after me again!" Sheng Wu face appeared on screen.

"Ryder Sheng Wu is on screen A", Skye shouted.

"Sheng how did you get this channel!" Ryder demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, let me guess you're coming to finally capture me aren't you", Sheng smirked. "Believe me I won't be going without a fight, if you can find me I'll be very impressed, but I doubt you'll survive". The transmission ended.

"Looks like he knows we're coming we'll have to be ready and alert, everyone get ready", Ryder slipped his helmet back on.

"We'll be landing in 5 minutes everyone strap in!" Skye announced taking the wheel, she hit the accelerator and the sped into the planet atmosphere. Once they entered the atmosphere Skye landed their ship in a field. "We've landed opening main doors now".

"Everyone check your radios now", Ryder ordered.

"We're all here Ryder sir!" Chase announced.

"Good Skye you know what to do", Skye nodded and activated her jets, she jumped in the air and flew north. Ryder climbed on his ATV and Chase onto his motorcycle, the others climbed into their vehicle. "Rocky do a quick scan of the area", Rocky got back out of the vehicle and took out a small pod. He placed it on the ground, he pressed a button on his forearm and a small red light appeared. Rocky hit another button and the red shoot into the air from that one light 10 more spread out.

"Ryder 12 miles north is a tower and 12 miles south is another tower", Rocky picked up his pod and put it back in his armor.

"Okay then Skye go check out the tower 12 miles north of here, if you find Sheng Wu do not engage", Ryder told her.

"On it Ryder", Skye called back.

"The rest of us will head south", Ryder hoped on his ATV and they headed south.

Zuma was looking at the radar when he noticed 15 red dots appear. "Um dudes we've got company!"

"What's wrong Zuma?" Asked Ryder.

"15 dots coming from 6 o'clock", Ryder looked in his rearview Mirror and sure enough there was a group of vehicles coming towards them. "Battle stations!"

"Ryder sir there no cover around!" Chase said

"Zuma get in the turret!" Rocky ordered.

"On it Wocky!" Zuma climbed into the turret and got ready to fire.

"They aren't friendlies guys they members of Sheng Wu gang!" Ryder told them suddenly the two trunks in the front of the pack opened fire at them. Ryder dodged the sudden attack and began to turn left and right to avoid the bullets being fired at them. "Chase get in front of me everyone else its battle time! Autopilot engaged!" Ryder activated the autopilot oh his ATV. He stood up on his seat and pulled out his dual plasma pistols. He opened fire at the two trunks but each plasma blast bounced off of the trunks and were redirected into the dirt. Ryder pulled out a grenade and throw it towards the trunks, one the trunks shooters shot it out of mind air. Zuma opened fire at the enemy but even his bullet weren't working.

"Dang it! Nothing is working Wyder do you have any idea?" Right when Ryder had thought of a plan Chase turned his motorcycle around and sped toward the enemy, Chase dodged each bullet and stood up on his motorcycle. He kicked his handlebars sending his motorcycle into the dirt. Before it fell Chase jumped off and onto the hood of the trunk and aimed his desert eagle at the driver gunner. Chase shot him in the head then jumped onto the top of the trunk, Chase took out his M-16 and began to shoot down each of the drivers in the jeeps behind them. Each jeep swerved were running into one another, Chase smirked but he ducked down as the other trunks turret began to fire at him. Chase took out another grenade and throw it into the trunk he was on and ran toward the hood, he jumped off pulled out his desert eagle and shoot the driver. The swerved left and crashed into the other trunk 5 seconds later the trunk exploded taking the other one with it. Chase walked over to motorcycle, climbed back on and drove other to the others.

"Chase next time you do something like that can you least tell me", Ryder drove over to his friend and gave him a playful slap to back of his helmet. Chase only smirked as the rest of the team cheered for him. They continued their trip towards the south tower, meanwhile with Skye she had made it the north tower once she did a rocket was shot towards her. Skye did a barrel roll in order to dodge the rocket, skye heard 10 more explosions and 10 more rockets came towards her, Skye dodged each rocket but she noticed that they were still following her. Skye put more power into her jets and flew towards the tower she waited until she was right in front of the tower, she dived downward and the rockets following her crashed into the building. The explosion left a huge hole and she flew towards it.

"Ryder sorry but i'm going in!" Ryder sighed and shook his head.

"Fine but be careful if there's too much for you to handle pullout that's an order!" Ryder told the girl sternly Skye had a history of doing this and it normally ended with her being captured or stranded.

"Don't worry Ryder", Skye turned off her radio and smirked, "Now lets see what I can do" Skye smirked and rushed into the building immediately she was meant by gun and plasma fire. Skye shut off her jet and pulled out her FN F2000 assault rifle, she rolled behind a crate and took cover as bullets began to fly at her. Skye looked up from cover and began to fire back at her enemy Skye ran left still shooting taking out 5 enemies before she got back in cover. Skye reloaded her FN F2000 and placed it on her back. She pulled out her dual Uzi and hoped over the crate she was taking cover behind. She opened fire and took out two of the enemies in front of her, Skye could see even more enemies coming from all around her.

"Time to go there are way too many enemies in this room", Skye turned on her jets and flew towards the hole in the wall. She jumped out and flew away from the tower she retreated 200 meters. "Hey Ryder there is definitely something going on in the north tower it's filled with guards".

"Skye did you see any boxes or crates that might have the plasma crystals or the tech were looking for?" Ryder asked.

"Ill check in a minute once it's calmed down a bit", Skye turned off her radio again and flew farther back.

Back with the others they reached the south tower to find 5 tanks waiting for them, "I guess they expected us". Ryder said. The 5 tanks opened fire at them firing plasma blast at them.

"Hey Rocky slow down I have an idea", Rubble opened the door to their vehicle and jumped on top of the vehicle, Rubble loaded his rocket launcher and smirked. "We'll time to test out my new toy meet the scatter shot!" Rubble fire and the rocket he fired went from being one rocket to 5 each rocket hit each tank scoring a direct hit. However from the smoke a blast of plasma energy was fire at Rubble, Rubble was hit by the blast and it sent him flying off the vehicle and to the ground.

"Rubble!" Ryder turned his ATV around and rushed to see if his friend was okay.

"What was that!" Rocky yelled as another blast was shoot at them.

"Guys i see the problem the tower has cannons firing from the base of the tower!'' Chase called in.

"Well until we reach the tower we're sitting ducks out here", Ryder called, Rubble stood up and got onto Ryder ATV.

"I'm fine Ryder i activated my armor ability and it took most of the blast", Rubble explained.

"We can't fight like this forever we need a plan", Ryder said.

"Ryder I have an idea but we're gonna need to ditch the truck", Rocky explained as he began to place C4 all over the inside of the truck. "Guys when i say jump out jump out okay".

"Got it Wocky", Zuma said.

"Ready when you are", Everest said.

"I'm fired up", said Marshall.

The whole truck jolted as a shoot hit them almost penetrating their armor, Rocky floored it and their trunk continued to take shoot after shoot. Rocky waited until there we're 10 yards away before ordering them to get out once they did Rocky jumped out and activated the C4 5 seconds later the whole truck exploded leaving a huge hole in the tower. Marshall activated his armor ability he took out his plasma pistols and rush into the hole blasting. With the combination of his speed and great aim the enemies on the first floor where taken out in seconds. The rest of the team filed into the tower but they found out that there tower was completely empty the forces there was the small group of enemies that Marshall took out.

"What is going on here why found he only have a small number of troops here to fight us I was sure that Sheng Wu would have more people here", Ryder thought. Chase grabbed one of the enemies on the ground and slapped him.

"OW!"

"Where is Sheng Wu!" Chase demanded.

"How should I know?" Chase grabbed the man's arm and began to twist it sideways.

"Tell me what I need to know or i'll break your arm!" Chase ordered.

"You can't make me talk!" Chase only twisted the man's arm harder and harder until a loud cracking noise was heard. The man began to scream in pain and Chase grabbed another man he began to twist his arm as well but this man didn't sound like a man more like a child.

"How old are you!" Chase lightened up on the hold just a bit.

"I'm ten!" The boy yelled out and Chase dropped him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lord Sheng Wu brought us here to mine the crystals from this planet and sell the things he steal", the boy quickly explained.

"Kid where are the other children being held?" Ryder asked gently.

Right when the boy was about to speak he was shot right between the eyes he fell back died and everyone looked up at the person who did it. Three people were standing there a boy wearing black armor with a M9 pistol in his left hand, a girl with long black hair and a katana strapped to her side her armor was blue and black. And a large boy with black armor and a yellow helmet cracking his knuckles. Each kid slipped their helmets on.

"So the famous P.A,W patrol has come here to arrest Sheng Wu, we'll kids i hate to disappoint you but Lord Wu left this tower about 10 minutes ago. You're our opponents and we've been given orders to kill you all", the boy in black armor side.

"You monster where are the other children tell me right now!" Marshall yelled in fury.

"Temper Temper Marshall D, Jackson we'll tell you take if you defeat us", said the boy in black armor.

"Who are you tell me your-", before Ryder finished his sentence the large boy jumped in front of him cracking the ground under him. The boy cracked his knuckles and his neck before walking forward he pulled out a Molot Vepr 12 Ga shotgun. He opened fire at Ryder who barely jumped out of the way as did the others, suddenly Zuma was shot in his shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Zuma you good!" Ryder called out.

"Yeah it didn't penetwate my armow", Zuma called out Rocky looked up at the girl.

"She has a silencer on her sniper rifle guys", Rocky forearm began to beep. "And we have hostiles on the way here 5 miles out!"

"Okay Rocky, Zuma, and Everest you guys go and escape outside, Chase you me and Marshall will… Where is Marshall".

Chase looked up from behind cover to see Marshall rushing up the stairs towards the boy with the pistol.

"TItan, Vixen you two take the others out before our reinforcements get here i'll take this brat!" they nodded and got ready to fight.

"Skye get back here immediately we need backup!" Ryder called viva radio.

"On my way!" Skye called.

"P.A.W Patrol take em out!"

 **To be Continued….**

 **A/N: Sorry for cutting off so soon but I just wanted this to be the opening chapter the next one will have a lot of action in it. This is my new story Project P.A.W this story idea came from watching Red vs Blue. This story will be away of me saying i'm sorry for taking off TWWA how you ask we'll during certain chapters I will ask if anyone wants to lead there OC for this story if you want to. Your OC will basically be the leader of certain missions, the only thing I need is 2 gun like weapons as well as one melee weapon or another gun weapon your choice. They can be actual weapons or a fantasy weapon that you have created. ALso what they look like and there armor color. And another thing is this starts next chapter so if you want you Oc in just send me a PM.**

 **Now regarding TWWA it's done and over with on my side but I am asking my friends who helped me on it if one of them wants to take over. Right now it is a no from all sides so yeah that's it, please do not ask other writers if they want to take over my story.**

 **And as always God Please and be on the lookout for Rise of Decker and EVerest vs LEah who is next on the updating list.**

 **Last thing plasma crystals will be explained more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Operation Storm The Tower Pt. 2 Reinforcements Arrive.**

"Paw Patrol take them out!" Ryder jumped out of cover and rushed towards the boy with the shotgun and Chase towards the girl with the sniper rifle. Both of the kids put their weapons away, Titan rushed towards Ryder and slammed into him sending Ryder flying back. The girl pulled out a katana and jumped in front of Chase, she swung at Chase who ducked out the way. He pulled out his dual knives each blade was 9 inches long.

"My name is Vixen it's a pleasure to meet you", Vixen held up her katana.

"My name is Chase I hope you're ready to go to jail for your crimes famous assassin Qian Yan Lin aka Vixen wanted all over the galaxy you've killed over 1,000 people most of them famous leaders and representative you have a bounty of 1 million dollars on earth", Chase said.

"Oh please Chase you're not the first one to tell me these things yes i've killed a lot of people but i'm also one of the richest kids in the world. So i don't care about the people i've killed as long as I make money then i'm fine". Vixen rushed forward and locked blades with Chase slowly pushing him back giggling while she did it. Chase dug his heels into the ground trying to stop himself from moving he pushed her off him and began to slash at her Vixen dodged each strike. Chase pulled out his pistol and began to fire at Vixen. She dodged each bullet and rushed towards Chase who continued you'd to fire until he heard his gun began to click. Indicating that he was out of bullets, Vixen slashed down at Chase who jumped backside ways but no matter how he dodged Vixen was always a step ahead of him. Vixen kicked Chase in the stomach she followed up with spinning kick dropping Chase to one knee. Suddenly Zuma ran forward with his AR-15 assault ready and fired at Vixen from 2 feet away, Vixen dodged the bullets and sliced right through Zuma's gun. She followed up with a punch to Zuma face knocking him down. Chase reloaded his pistol and held it point blank to Vixen head. Vixen pushed Chase away from her and jumped backwards Chase opened fire again and Vixen dodged each bullet with ease.

"How is she doing that?" Chase wondered.

"Hostiles 2 miles out!" Rocky called.

"Okay Zuma Everest Rocky and Rubble you 4 go outside and deal with the hostiles, Chase you me and Marshall will take these 3 Skye call command and ask if there were any available operatives he can send us we backup immediately!" Ryder ordered dodging each of Titan strikes and connecting with hits of his own.

"Yes sir!" Skye immediately radioed command when a plasma bullet grazed her shoulder. "What!" Skye turned to see 10 mini jets only fit for one rider behind her. "Dang it!"

"Agent Skye this is Katie what do you need?" Katie was the P.A.W active medic and radio operative her jump was to send backup wherever they were needed.

"Katie we have a level 6 emergency is there anyone you're able to send to Xuania!" Skye began to spin around in order to avoid the shots fired at her.

"I'll ask Admiral Michael who I can send", Katie got up and rushed to Admiral Michael room.

"Hostile 500 feet holy shit!" Rocky looked outside. "We have maybe 1000 droids on there way here!" Droids military robots made by Sheng Wu as his main army. Powered by plasma crystals and build in with the best tech he could get these droids had only one weakness. A shot to the head or chest will take it out.

"Dang it Skye we need that backup!" Ryder took a hard hit from Titan sending him flying back. "Damn it! Sheng Wu played us he wanted us to come here so he he could take us down!"

"Skye we have a problem Admiral Michael confirmed that all our operative aren't in the area or our on different missions", Skye heart dropped.

"Can he at least send back our ship we need to leave immediately were outnumbered here!"

"The ship is on it's way back but there is another problem 2 enemy ships have arrived and our firing at it we need at least 30 minutes until they can land", Skye felt like yelling but she had to maintain her composure.

"Fine then we'll figure out something!" Skye hung up and another signal came in. "Hello!"

"I guess you're having a little trouble huh?" Skye's eyes went wide.

"Is this who I think this is", Skye said.

"It's been awhile huh firefly!" Skye smiled.

"Samuel Wong you're back!"

* * *

Operative Information on Samuel Wong. (Who is owned by samuelsmwong)

Although Ryder is called the P.A.W best operative Samuel Wong is the P.A,W greatest operative he had a gift as a child that let him master almost every martial art. His weapons of choice are his M4 assault rifle, his m11 pistol and his CheyTac M200 sniper rifle. His melee weapons his Bow and Arrow, his duel plasma swords and his duel plasma knifes, Samuel is 18 years old and unlike Ryder who is labeled as a commanded. Samuel is called Vice Admiral. Samuel armor color is red white and blue like Ryder and his armor abilities is a mix or everyones with a couple more gadgets in it.

* * *

"Don't worry firefly i'm already entering the planet atmosphere as we speak your I happened to be passing by", Samuel hung up and Skye cheered up a bit.

"Ryder bad news command couldn't send anymore to help us but the good news is Samuel is on his way", said Skye.

"You mean Samuel Wong?" Ryder asked.

"Yep I already sent his you're postion!" Skye said.

"What about the ship to get us off planet!" Ryder took another hard hit from Titan.

"They reached a problem of there own so we'll have to wait a while", said Skye.

"Alright then", said Ryder.

"Ryder and Chase get out of there me and Everest will take on these two", Rubble called.

"Why Rubble?" Ryder asked.

"I can take him hand to hand and Everest can handle her we need you two to help the other fight these droids you're our best bet to last until backup gets here!" Rubble explained.

"Chase did you hear that?" Ryder called.

"Yeah", Chase said.

"Okay!" Ryder ran away outside and Rubble walked towards Titan who towered over him.

"Really you're sending this shrimp into fight me", Titan only shook his head.

"I am not a shrimp i'm just as strong as you", Rubble throw a right hand at Titan but he caught it.

"Let's see what you can do little man!" Titan grabbed Rubble's arm with his other hand and lifted him over his head and slammed him on the ground. Rubble gasped and rolled out of the way as Titan continued with his assault, Rubble made it back to his feet and caught Titan next punch. Titan throw another punch at Rubble but he caught that punch as well. Rubble activated his armor ability he began to push Titan backwards, Titan dug his heels into the ground trying to stop himself. "So this just might be interesting after-" Before Titan could finish Rubble rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the large boys waist lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. Rubble jumped into the air and went to slam his knee on Titan head. Titan rolled out of the way and stood back up, Rubble was back on the assault and with a single punch he sent Titan crashing into the wall cracking it.

"I'm not so little now am I!" Rubble said with a slight smirk.

"Maybe you're not but you're still no match for me little man!" Titan tightened his fist and an grey ball surrounded his fist. "Tell me little man do you know who the 4 emperors of the universe are?" Rubble thought about it and nodded his head. "As you know The four emperors otherwise known as the gatekeepers of the universe, they rule over the whole universe they keep the balance in the universe. My father the ruler of the south and protector of the universe Emperor Grant!"

Rubble's eyes got wide in fear, "you mean the strongest man on earth who has the most powerful family on earth. The man who has made thousands of allies across the universe with territories on hundreds of planet. The man who has over a million troops in his army that's your father!" Rubble felt his heartbeat grow faster. "How can I fight him if I and we take him to jail then Grant will attack us or declare war against earth". Rubble thought to himself.

"You're beginning to see it not aren't you can't beat me i'm 19 years old my dad has been training me for 15 years once I turned 4 he began my training", Titan smirked. "Even if you win then my father will come after you and destroy your whole team".

"Rubble don't listen to him", Ryder called out. "Yes Grant is powerful but he also a wise man he'll understand when we turn him in".

"I'll try my best", Rubble took a deep breath before he activated his armor ability he rushed towards Titan and throw a huge right hand at him. Titan caught Rubble's punch and counter with a punch of his own sending Rubble flying back a bit. Rubble clenched his fist and rushed forward again both boys throw a huge punch at the other and when they connected the ground beneath them cracked.

Back with Vixen who was easily able to block and dodge all of Everest's moves with ease, "this is boring why can't Chase fight me", Vixen landed a huge punch to Everest she followed up with a powerful kick to her chest. Everest dropped to one knee and began to pant.

"How can you block all my attacks even bullets?" Everest asked.

"It's kinda simple my armor ability is very powerful it slows down time for me so everything you throw at me looks to be in slow motion., It's why i'm such an great assiasian". Vixen pulled out her katana and rushed forward, Everest pulled out her FN P90 submachine gun and fired from point blank range. Vixen ducked down and with a simple move cut right throw Everest armor and into her side, Everest dropped to her knees holding her side. "Too easy!" Vixen smirked then sighed sadly. "What a disappointment I thought the P.A.W patrol would give me a challenge but it is obvious that you're just a little girl who is out of her league. Maybe we'll meet again in the afterlife". Vixen kicked Everest hard in the face knocking her to the floor. "Now say goodbye!"

"EVEREST!" Marshall screamed he jumped off of the staircase and rushed towards Vixen. Suddenly Altas appeared in front of him.

"Your fight is with me you're not going anywhere!" Atlas began to throw punches at Marshall who struggled to get past him.

Right when Vixen swung down at Everest when a pink blurred appeared and landed a kick against Vixen. "That's my friend and i'd appreciate if you didn't hurt her". Skye pulled out her dual Uzis and held them out. Vixen stood back up and looked at Skye although they couldn't see her face. Skye could tell that Vixen was a little upset, "Everest you okay?"

"Yeah I can still fight", Everest managed to stand up on shaky legs.

"Ryder i'm back i'll help Everest take down whoever she is", Skye announced.

"Go ahead Skye", Skye nodded her head.

"Skye we need to be careful her helmet is where her armor ability is it slows down time for her so she can counter your moves and dodge bullets", Everest said.

"That doesn't matter everyone has a weakness so we'll just have to find it". Skye opened fire at Vixen who pulled out another sword she began to spin them around blocking each bullet with ease. "Okay this might be a little harder than I thought", Skye places her Uzis back into their holsters and she pulled out her plasma knifes. "Looks like we'll have to take her on hand to hand".

"You're right Skye", Everest pulled her melee weapon which was her duel plasma swords. Skye activated her jets and rushed forward towards Vixen and Everest rushed in as well.

"Bring it on brats!" Vixen also rushed forward.

Meanwhile outside the droids we're getting closer and closer to the others outside, "Chase you Zuma, and Rocky open fire i'm going in".

"Be caweful Wyder", said Zuma.

"I will Zuma", Ryder assured, Chase had set up M249 light machine gun and began to open fire at the lines of droids heading there way. Zuma took out his AR-15 assault rifle and also opened fire, Rocky took out his FN F2 sniper rifle and began to take out droids as well. Ryder pulled out his dual plasma pistols and rushed forward he opened fire and so did the droids. "Ability code fast", Ryder activated his armor ability that made him slightly slower than Marshall but still it was effective with his speed and agility faster Ryder began to move down the droids who focused their fire at Ryder now. Ryder keep on firing until his plasma pistol began to beep and their was a red light on the top of the weapon indicating that it was out of plasma. Suddenly a unit of much faster droids began to run at him and one landed a shot to Ryder head causing him to stagger back a bit Ryder quickly caught his footing and with a swift moment pulled his M-16 off his back and began to take each droid out with a quick shot to the head. Ryder reloaded his gun and activated the armor ability like Skye he flew up and began to fire at them from above. One droid fire a rocket at Ryder who activated the armor ability like Rubble and with a punch he redirected it back at them destroying a large group of droids. Ryder landed back to the ground and began to take down even more droids the number of droids they had taken out 205 and was rising.

"Ryder is like a one man armor out there!" Rocky smirked as he reloaded his sniper.

"Yes but Ryder armor ability is a huge risk it takes a lot of energy to power and once it runs out then Ryder will be in big trouble", Chase said. Although that had never happened before it was still a slight possibility that it could happen. Ryder pulled out his plasma knifes and began to cut through more and more droids he activated his speed boost again and rushed forward cutting through over 20 droids with ease. From the ranks of the droids two large ones came out armor with mini guns and began to fire at Ryder, Ryder turned off his plasma guns and pulled out his M16 again and began to open fire at them again. But unlike the other ones these two could take some punishment and keep going, Rocky took aim and with a single shoot he took one down and then the other one. Rocky radar began to go off.

"You've gotta be kidding me Ryder there is another unit on it's way here!" Rocky shouted.

"You're kidding right!" Ryder called back.

"Nope and by the look of it it's even bigger than this one", Ryder sighed and rushed forward taking down as many droids as he could. But is was too late another unit arrived to back up the other one this until also had 5 tanks with them. Ryder activated both Marshall and Skye abilities he took to the sky and rushed forward he then activated Rubble's ability and flew through the tank causing it to explode. Chase and the other's began to focus their fire at the middle of the troops.

Meanwhile with Marshall who was going two to two with Atlas who has taken out a knife and was slashing at Marshall who had his electric staff out. Both boys locked there weapons each trying to push the other back, Atlas pulled out his pistol and shot Marshall in the chest. Lucky it didn't penetrate Marshall armor but it was still enough to distract him. Atlas landed a knee to Marshall chest he then followed up with punch. Marshall caught Atlas punch and twisted his arm around to the small of his back. Atlas dropped his gun and freed his arm before landing an elbow to Marshall head. Marshall let go and jumped backwards to gain a bit of distance. "Alright it's time to finish this!" Marshall activated his armor ability again. "Where are the children answer me!"

"Why should I don't take orders from you", Marshall was enraged by this using his ability began to send punches and kicks at Atlas with an incredible speed. But Atlas was blocking still blocking his every move with ease.

"This makes no sense even at this speed this kid can still block my attacks then counter then with ease", Marshall continued his attack trying everything he knew to score a hit against this kid.

"Attention Atlas sir the scan is complete", Atlas smirked as caught Marshall next punch. "Alright then let's kick his ass!" Atlas began to land shot after shot to Marshall slowly knocking him back. Every punch Marshall throw Atlas had a counter for and with every counter came another hit. Atlas landed a shot to Marshall chest before throwing his knife into the air he began to land even more devastating hits to Marshall before landing a kick to the back of his knee dropping him to one knee. Atlas caught his knife and stabbed Marshall in his shoulder. Marshall yelped loudly before going for a leg sweep, Atlas easily dodged by jumping up. However Marshall expected him to do that and finally landed a counter by jumping up and kicking Atlas in the jaw. Once he did that Marshall retreated back a bit breathing heavily.

"What is your armor ability?" That was the only question on Marshall's mind at the moment.

"I might as well tell you my armor ability is very simple my helmet can read your moves and tell me what fighting style you use. It then automatically predicts your next move and it is never wrong, it will then scan and figure out you're weaknesses in your armor and fighting style for example although your armor can hold against bullets it has a very lightweight design to it making you're kung fu and karate skill more easy to do. Am I right", Marshall's eyes went wide in shock, "by the look on your face I can tell that i'm right!"

"Calm down he must be lying no armor ability can transfer information that quickly it's not possible", Marshall pulled the knife out of his shoulder and throw it down. He activated his armor ability again and rushed forward.

"Atlas this is his next attack combination flying kick followed by by 5 straight pucnhes then a spinning backfist into a roundhouse kick. He will then attempt a flying knee ", sure enough Marshall next series of attack where in that order just as it predicted. Atlas countered each move before landing a hard shot against Marshall knee making him drop once again to one knee. At last then landed a huge kick right to Marshall face sending him flying backwards, Marshall rushed in again but this time he switched it up and used karate instead of his usually kung fu. "Atlas next attacks in this order 10 jabs followed by a roundhouse punch next flying knee", Atlas countered each blow and again landed a shot to Marshall.

Meanwhile back with Vixen, Everest and Skye, Skye and Everest were both breathing heavily as Vixen stood there calmly. "We're getting our assas kicked!" Everest said.

"I know that Everest, there must be someway to get past her armor ability if Marshall wasn't busy with that guy then he could take her on", Skye pointed out.

"Skye I have a plan and it just might work", Everest lowered her voice to tell Skye her plan.

"Whatever you're planning won't work against me, how about we make a deal let me execute you both and your suffering with end you both can't beat me", Vixen mocked. Skye took to the sky and rushed towards Vixen she pulled out her Uzis and opened fire at Vixen who began to dodge each bullet. Everest was next she rushed in and opened fire with her L4 300 assualt rifle Vixen continued to block and dodge bullets, Skye used this opportunity to come down from the sky and go for a slash across her back.

"You're mine!" Vixen switch her swords from forehand to backhand and thrusted her sword back right as Skye was about to hit. Skye let out a huge gasp as the swords penetrated her armor, they went right through her body just missing her heart. Skye passed out and a pool of blood began to form under her oozing out of her wounds.

"Skye no!" Everest yelled, Rubble looked over and saw Skye face down on the ground bleeding.

"Skye!" Rubble was scared to death never before had he ever seen Skye like that before.

"Didn't someone warn you not to take your eyes off of your opponent", Rubble spun around and Titan slammed his closed fist on Rubble stomach. Rubble could hear his ribs cracking and he was sent flying into the wall, Rubble struggled to get back to feet trying not to pass out he looked up and Titan was right there. "You lose", Titan left fist had an yellow orb around it and he slammed it into Rubble's chest. Rubble blacked out as he went sailing through the wall and bounced across the ground.

"Rubble!" Marshall yelled looking back.

"Are you really gonna fall for the same thing your friend just did you idiot!" Atlas landed a huge kick to Marshall head knocking him out.

"Marshall!" Everest yelled in fury. "Ryder emergency level 9 Rubble is down Skye is down and bleeding fast and Marshall is down as well".

"You're kidding what happened to the-", Ryder realized he made the same mistake as the others and turned away from the enemy. A droid changed a huge blast of plasma and fired it at pointblank range, Ryder barely had time to activate his strength ability right as the blast hit him he went flying into the air and landed back first on the ground by the others. Ryder struggled to get back to his feet as more and more plasma blast came firing at them.

"What awe we gonna do Wyder?" Zuma asked.

"We have to go back the others up!" Ryder ordered.

"Well Ryder looks like you've lost your touch", suddenly 4 arrows came flying over there head and landed right in front of the army of droids. They began to beep before the exploded destroying a huge amount of droids.

"It took you long enough Vice Admiral Samuel Wong", Ryder joked. Samuel extended his hand towards Ryder who accepted it.

"Been awhile huh", Samuel lifted Ryder to his feet and patted his shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Samuel pointed at the large group of droids.

"We're gonna be over run by droids the ship has broken through the enemy ships and will be landing in 5 minutes, Zuma, Rocky and Chase you three go and back up the others. Place these near them and they will stay alive for at least 3 hours we need to get them medical attention immediately. Ryder you and I are gonna hold back those droids". Samuel activated his armor ability his speed boost as did Ryder.

"Why don't you and I have a friendly competition whoever takes out the most droids wins and the loser buys dinner", Ryder proposed.

"You're on!" Samuel and Ryder both ran forward.

Meanwhile the others went to place the devices by the injured when they saw Marshall taking on all 3 kids by himself and actually holding his own. "Zuma you and Rocky put the devices by the others i'm gonna back up Marshall".

"Go ahead Chase me and Zuma will handle the others, Zuma get Rubble and i'll deal with Skye", Zuma nodded and ran towards Rubble he pressed a small button on the devices and a orange dome surrounded Rubble's body.

"Healing unit engaged!" The dome of energy began to heal Rubble making sure that he wouldn't die. Rocky activated the next dome with surrounded both Skye and Everest, however Everest got out of dome and ran towards Chase and Marshall to help them. Rocky pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed towards Vixen he waited until the perfect moment before he fired at the girl. Vixen looked over her shoulder and twisted around in the air to dodge the bullet. However during that slight moment Chase managed to land a huge right hand dropping the girl to the ground he followed this by dropping a huge knee on her throat. For the first time in her life Vixen actually felt pain she gasped loudly, but managed to place her feet on Chase chest and pushed him backwards.

"Vixen!" Atlas shouted, "you okay!"

"I'm fine never felt pain before", Vixen stood back up and all their radios turned on.

"You three pull out now", Sheng Wu ordered.

"But sir we didn't fail our mission we're just about to finish them off", said Atlas.

"Don't worry you're mission was a complete success you're be paid nicely next time i'll take them down but we got what we needed thanks for distracting them" Vixen pressed a button on her forearm and a motorcycle came flying through the wall.

"We'll meet again someday Chase in fact we'll meet again very very soon", Vixen climbed on and road out of the tower toward the west. Atlas looked up at Titan and nodded.

"Bring the tower down!" Titan had a yellow glow around his fist and he slammed his fist on the ground large cracks appeared that began to shake the land. The tower began to crumble and crack ATlas pulled up a secret door from under him and he and Titan jumped into it.

"The tower is coming down we need to go!" Chase ordered he lifted Skye out of the healing dome and over his shoulder before running off, the ran out of the tower to where Rubble was. The tower collapsed to pieces the others looked over at the droid army that was getting closer and closer to them.

Meanwhile with Ryder and Samuel.

"91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96", Samuel counter out loud as he destroyed droid after droid with his dual plasma swords, he was moving down huge amounts of droids with just his plasma swords before he hit a button on his forearm and a small laser pointer came out and he fired out destroying 20 droids with a single blast. "Hey Ryder i'm at 136 droids what about you".

"145!" Ryder answered.

Samuel pulled out his M4 assault rifle and opened fire taking down more and more droids, "let's fix that shall we!" More advance droids skilled in hand to hand combated rushed towards him armed with plasma swords. Samuel took his plasma swords out again and began to take on 20 droids, he blocked each of the strikes and countered with even more deadly strikes cutting their heads off. Another group of droids came forward and he pulled bow his personal favorite weapon his bow and armor. He pulled out 4 arrows and loaded them in his bow, he began to fire explosive arrows with exploded on impact destroying more and more droids. Eventually the whole army of droids we're destroyed by Ryder and Samuel, when another problem arrived 25 tanks with opened fire. Ryder ran back to the others but Samuel stayed.

"Ryder the ship will be landing in 1 minute you go ahead and get your team out if here and hold them off!" Samuel activated his strength, speed and flight boost he rushed in and tanks began to explode left and right.

Ryder saw that the ship had landed and a girl with pink armor came out of the ship, "get Skye and Rubble to the medical bay right now let's move!" Ryder ran into the Sky and they took off out of the planet atmosphere once they left Samuel had destroyed all of the tanks and went to his ship.

 **Operation Storm the Tower failed.**

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N If you're wondering why Samuelsmwong was the first OC i used, and why he has an vice admiral rank. Because during TWWA he was the biggest supported I had, SAmuel sorry I couldn't put you in TWWA but I hope you like your OC in this chapter. Believe me we are gonna see a lot more of you in the future of this story.**

 **Schedule looks like this 3 chapter of Rise of Decker, 3 chapter of Clash of Kingdoms followed EVerest vs Leah and like always. God Bless see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath.**

"Get Skye Everest and Rubble to the medical bay immediately the rest of you in my office now!" Michael ordered the P.A.W Patrol once they got back. The others nodded their head and followed Admiral Michael into his office, "okay would you care to explain how this mission went so fucking back!"

"Sir if I may", Vice Admiral Samuel started but he was silents by Michael.

"Samuel this has nothing to do with you", Michael pulled out a folder and throw it to Samuel who easily caught it. "You have another mission so I need you to leave this office and take care of this little problem".

"Yes sir!" Samuel turned around and walked out of the door.

"Ryder what the hell happened out there!" Michael yelled.

"Sir our intel was wrong and Sheng Wu had a group of highly trained fighters ready for us as well as a droid army we we're outnumbered and outmatched", Ryder answered.

"Ryder you our the leader of the best group of fighters I have if anything is to happen I expect you to know what to do", Michael sighed. "Your group has been the best for years but i've noticed as well as the higher ups have noticed that you and your team has been slipping lately. So we have decide to split your team up for 1 year during that time I want you all to begin training".

"Sir with all do respect that is not fair!" Marshall shouted.

"Marshall my decision is final I want all of you to pick up your gear and i'll assign you to a brand new location that is all", Ryde felt his hands tighened into fist and he stormed out of Michael office. "Rocky stay here for a second".

Rocky turned back around and Michael pointed to the chair in front of his desk, Rocky sat down as did Michael. "What is it sir is there something that you wanted too tell me".

"Yes I did Rocky", Michael lit a cigarette and took a deep breath before breathing out smoke, "Rocky you're the tech master here and I believe that you could use a little something to help you out in your tech". Michael pulled out a small black box and pushed it towards Rocky, "this is something that I believe that you can handle".

Rocky opened the box to see a green gem lying in the box the gem was giving out a green light, "What is this thing sir?" Rocky asked.

"This is a very rare power found in the amazon jungle it is called a physical gem…".

* * *

 **Imformation on gems and plasma crystals.**

Plasma Crystals are crystals that power both plasma weapons and ships that may use plasma to power their engines. Plasma Crystals were first invented by Doctor Theodore Anderson.

Gems are very rare rocks found all of the universe each gem has a different power that can be used, there are three different kinds of gems in the universe. Physical gem that can affect a person's body and their surroundings, elemental gems that can turn a person's body into an element such as fire, ice, wind, water, ect, and lastly the jungle gems that turn a person into any animal on earth as well as across the universe. Jungle Gems are the easiest to find, physical gems are a little harder to find, and element gems are the rarest of the three.

But for the record there is a type of jungle gem that is very rare almost impossible to find, both ancient animals such as dinosaurs. And mythical jungle gems that can turn someone into a mythical creatures such as a phoenix, and mermaids ect.

* * *

"This physical gem is called the room gem if you want we can get you to the medical bay and have this planted into your body and teach you how to you it but if you don't want it then i'll understand", Rocky looked at the gem and then smiled.

"Sir i'm honored and i accept I will take this gem and I will take this gem thank you sir", Rocky gave the admiral a salute.

"Good head too medical bay and prepare for surgery", Rocky nodded and left his office.

Michael then called Ryder back into his office, "You called me sir?" Ryder asked respectfully but he also had a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Ryder it is obvious that you are pissed off and I would be too but i'm now disbanding your team forever just for 1 year so they can get the training they need, and Ryder I'm also doing this for your benefit", Michael stood up and walked to the cabinet next to his desk. He opened it up and pulled out a red jacket with white sleeves, the back of the jacket almost touch the floor it so long. "Ryder this is the rear admiral jacket that you should be wearing you should be a rear admiral but you still don't have the experience needed to this rank".

Ryder looked at the jacket then back at Michael, "What experience do I need to get a Rear Admiral rank?".

"I'm glad you asked", Michael sat down and pulled out a red folder, "you need to do 5 A rank missions and 1 S rank mission, these missions are extremely hard to do and I believe that you are just the right person to do this job. Once you finish these missions than you will be promoted to Rear Admiral this mean that you will almost free run over your team and you will be allowed to assign your members missions".

Ryder looked over the missions he had be given, "when do I start?"

"Anytime you wish", Ryder stood up and put his helmet back on and leave to accomplish his first mission.

"Ryder where are going?" Asked Chase seeing that Ryder had his gear on.

"Chase the next time you see me I'll be a Rear Admiral and this team will never be disbanded again I promise", Ryder walked to his own personal ship and took off.

"Good luck Ryder", Chase said walking to his locker and grabbing his backpack.

"Where are you going Chase?" Chase turned around to see Marshall with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"I guess i'll head home for now see what my family is doing and see if they can get me a little more training", said Chase.

"Yeah I guess i'll go home and then head to my sensei home too get more training from her then i'll be back even better than before", Marshall struck out his hand Chase grabbed it and they shook hands. "I'm one years time we will be even stronger than before".

"Of course we will, how long are you gonna be staying?" Chase asked.

"I'll be here for about a day or two don't worry Chase i'll tell the others that you left", Chase nodded and climbed onto his motorcycle and headed back to his hometown of West Newbury Massachusetts.

Marshall sighed and walked back to the medical bay where Rubble and Skye were starting to wake up, "How are you three feeling?" Marshall asked.

"I'm just happy to be alive", Skye sat up in her bed, "Is it true that we have to disband for a year and get stronger",

Marshall nodded his head, "Chase has already left he's going back home to train, i'm heading home tomorrow".

"Really then I guess i'll head back home to get better then come back here and train", Skye announced.

"I'm gonna stay here and once i'm better i'm gonna hit the weight room i'll get ten times stronger and beat Titan the next time we fight", said Rubble.

"Yeah and guess what Rocky is heading to surgery today Admiral Michael gave him a Physical Gem", said Marshall.

"Really that amazing aren't those things super rare?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah. hey where is Everest?" Marshall asked.

"Don't worry you're girlfriend was called to Admiral Michael office before you came here", SKye told him.

Back at Admiral Michael office,

"Everest there is a reason why you don't have an armor ability", Michael pulled out another black box.

"How come sir", Everest asked him.

"Everest the reason why I never had an armor ability made for you is because I found something near your camp", Michael opened the box and pushed it towards Everest.

"What is this Sir?" Everest asked staring at the white gemstone.

"It is the second most rare elemental gem in the world, it is called the ice gem and with this gem you'll be able to turn your whole body into ice, you will have to train as hard as you can too understand this gem", said Michael,

"I accept", said Everest.

"Good head down to surgery and we will have it placed into your body", Everest nodded and went to the Medical bay. She ran into her boyfriend Marshall and the two immediately kissed each other.

"What's in the box?" asked Marshall once they stopped kissing each other.

"Admiral Michael just gave me a ice gem, it an elemental gem that can turn my body into ice", Everest was extremely excited and she couldn't wait for this gem to put inside of her body.

"That great but I have something to tell you", Everest looked up at Marshall, "i'm heading home for a while".

Everest sighed, "that is what I wanted to tell you as while i'm heading to the arctic base in Alaska, their I can get training as well as learn how to use this gem properly".

Marshall pulled Everest into a tight hug, "don't worry this will not be the last time we see each other again".

"I know", Everest replied.

"Can I least get one more kiss before I leave?" Everest smiled and planted a quick kiss on Marshall lips.

"You can expect a much longer one in one year", Everest smirked and got ready for surgery.

Marshall only shook his head before getting his stuff packed and he took a helicopter to his hometown of Miami Florida, the second Marshall walked through the door he was immediately tackled by his little sister Lily.

"Marshall's home!" Lily cheered with glee.

"Lily I can't breath", Marshall joked as he stood back up with his little sister in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Did I hear that Marshall is back home", said his mother Vice Admiral Michelle Jackson former member of a military task force. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes like her son.

"Hey mom", Marshall set his little sister down but she immediately wrapped her arms around his leg not letting him go anywhere.

"Lily I just wanna hug mom", Marshall told the little girl.

"No you stay here", Lily postested.

"How about I just come over there", Michelle walked over and hugged her son.

"It's good too see you again Marshall how long will you be staying this time", Michelle asked.

"About three weeks", Marshall answered.

"Marshall come play with me", Lily begged.

"Lily Marshall has some unpacking…".

"No it's fine mom", Marshall interrupted, "Lily how about we make a deal if you let me unpack my bags then I'll take you to the beach all day tomorrow".

"Really?" Lily eye lit up with glee.

"Yes really".

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise", Marshall rolled his eyes a bit.

"Pinkie Promise?" Lily held out her pinky towards Marshall who wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Yes Lily I pinky promise", Marshall grabbed his bags and headed up to his room. "Mom where did dad go?"

"Oh you mean James he had a mission he should be back in two days", said Michelle.

Vice Admiral James Jackson codename Blaze.

Meanwhile after two days of travel Chase finally returned home right as he entered the house his older sister Katherine kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"OW! Dang Katherine what was that for", Chase demanded with a glare.

"I told you to call us after every mission you went on", Katherine smirked before helping her little brother to his feet. Katherine was a commander on her own team and she loved to tease her younger brother whenever she had the chance.

"Yeah yeah where are the others", Chase asked getting too his feet.

"Kelly, Brandon, and Jason are on missions it's just me, mom, Leo, and Jesse with us and Dad is somewhere in China or something I don't know".

Kelly was the oldest at 27, Brandan was 26, Jason was 25, Katherine was 24, Leo is 8 and Katie is 7, Chase mom was former Vice Admiral Jennifer Johnson.

"Is that Christopher?" Chase groaned at the sound of his real name, he was just so used to be called Chase that his real name annoyed him.

"Hey mom", Chase branced for impact as his younger brother and sister came running out of the house and tackled him in a hug. "Hello Leo and Katie", Chase smiled and pushed his younger sibling off of him.

"Chase guess what Katie said about you yesterday", Leo smirked.

"You promise you wouldn't tell him stop it Leo!" Katie said trying to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Katie said she could take you in a fight", said Leo with a smile.

"Oh really", Chase raise his eyebrow and tightened his grab on his little sister, "So you think you can beat me?"

"Chase Leo said it first", Katherine pointed out.

"Oh really", Chase wrapped his right arm around his littler sister head and his left arm around his little brother head. "Hey mom do you mind if I teach my younger sibling a quick lesson on who is stronger?"

Jennifer chuckled, "fine but Chase please don't break any of their bones?"

Chase let his younger sibling go and cracked his knuckles, "okay you have a ten second head start".

Katie took off running and Leo stood his ground sweating nervously.

"It's good to be home", Chase smile.

Three days later back at the agency Everest and Rocky had were clear too use their new gem powers and Skye, Rubble, and Zuma were sent to watch them use them for the first time.

"Alright Rocky catch", Michael throw a sword towards Rocky who catch it, this sword was 5 feet long and only 2 inches wide. "Now Rocky to activate your new ability all you need to do is open your hand and say room".

Rocky took a deep breath and opened his hand up, "Room!" A blue vortex expanded from his palm and made a blue dome.

"Alright now Rocky while you're inside that dome you can cut anything inside of it", Michael told him. Rocky unsheathed his sword and slashed down ward cutting the crates that he had inside of it. "Now you can also cut anyone body parts and they will not feel pain, once you do that you can combine those body parts to any part of anyone body". Admiral Michael sent in two men.

"Admiral are you sure that it will be fine?" Rocky asked.

"Yep trust me i've seen this gem used before in a fight", Rocky nodded and slashed towards the men cutting them in half. "Now hold out your pointer finger and you can control their bodies". Rocky nodded and held out his hands slowly he attached the man on the left upper body to the man on the rights lower body. He dropped to one knee and the drone faded away leaving them men with different bodies.

"Wow", Zuma said in amazement.

"That is a powerful gem ability", said Skye.

"Hey can i get my legs back?" the man on the left asked.

Rocky stood back up and managed to get the men back to normal Admiral Michael helped Rocky to sit down on a bench, "the first time is a little tiring but eventually you'll get used to it".

"It is my turn now?" Asked Everest who was dying to use her gem ability.

"Alright Everest now I need you to first turn your body into ice", Everest nodded and focused on it slowly her arm turned into ice. "Good now place your hand on the ground and see what happens", Everest did so and the floor underneath her slowly began to freeze. Michael pulled out a gun and shot at Everest three times. The bullets went through her and the bullet holes slowly disappeared.

"What was that for!" Everest yelled.

"Did you even feel those?" Michael asked.

"No", Everest responded.

"Because you're an elemental gem user you are complete save from bullets as well as swords rockets you'll use reform back into your body", said Michael. "But don't become too dependent on your abilities too much there are certain weapons and handcuff that can take away your abilities, like plasma bullets and blades, other than that you're pretty much a threat to anyone".

"Michael sir do you have a gem ability?" Zuma asked.

"Yeah I do but I rarely use it", Michael responded.

"Can you show us?" Skye asked.

"Why not", Michael backed up a bit he then jumped into the air and turned into a black eagle.

"So you have a jungle gem?" Michael landed back to the ground and turned into a hybrid of an eagle and man, he had eagle talons for feet and wings on his back.

"Yep I found the eagle jungle gem so i'm not an eagle man", Michael turned back to normal and looked at Skye. "Skye you still needed a ride home right?"

"Yes sir", said Skye with a nod.

"Alright Skye, Everest, and Zuma get your things ready i'll drop you three off myself", said Michael.

"Zuma where are you going?" asked Zuma.

"Oh i'm heading to the sea base in the atlantic ocean I can get a lot of training done their", said Zuma shaking hands with Rocky than Rubble.

"See you in one year Zuma", said Rocky.

At Skye's house.

"Mom, Dad i'm back", Skye announced as she walked inside of the house.

Her father Shawn Price came running out of the living room with a smile on his face, "my baby girl has finally come home".

"Hi dad", said Skye rolling her eyes before giving him a hug.

"Wait why are their bandages wrapped around you… oh my God you got hurt didn't you Serena get the first aid kit!" Shawn began to panic at the sight of Skye bandages, he wasn't a member of the military so he was always worried about his youngest daughter.

"Shawn stop fussing", Skye mom Vice Admiral Serena came out of the living room and hugged her daughter. "Skye it is wonderful to see you again come on into the kitchen I know you're probably a bit hungry".

Once they entered the living room SKye sat down in a chair, "hey mom can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it hon?" Serena asked.

"I need you to train me", Serena stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter.

"Why is that Skye?"

"To make a long story short my team took a huge lose and we had to disband for a year to train, and you're the best here so will you please train me?" Skye asked again.

"Of course I will hon we'll start once you are ready but i'm interested tell me how you lost", Skye took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

 **A/N As always thank you for reading sorry I haven't updated in awhile i've been busy/**

 **The gem in this story are based off the devil fruit from One Piece, also the ranks in this story will be based off the navy ranks in One Piece.**

 **IF you want your oc to be in this story send me the following information, what he or she looks like 2 gun like weapons and a melee weapon. Color of armor, armor ability or gem ability. No you cannot have both.**

 **For A Quick Recap.**

 **Elemental Gems give a user the ability to turn into a element, earth wind water fire ect**

 **Physical Gems give the user the power to manipulate their surrounding, affected their body, and product substances.**

 **Jungle Gems the ability to turn into an animal and hybrid of that animal.**

 **Ancient Jungle Gems you can turn into an extinct animal, dinosaurs, mammoths ect.**

 **Mythical Jungle Gems turn into a mythical creature, dragon, mermaid, ect.**

 **That is all for now and like always God Bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N For the Record this is the start of this story first Arc titled Sheng Wu Arc.**

 **Chapter 4: Dinner With An Enemy.**

"Alright yes i'll tell them right now…. Okay I love you too bye", Chase's mom hung up the phone and walked outside to find Chase sitting on top of his younger siblings with a smirk on his face.

"Now let try this one more time shall we who is your big brother?"

"Chase is". Both Leo and Katie said.

"Who is stronger between the three of us?"

"You are Chase", they both said again.

"And what will happen if you say you can take me in a fight?"

"You'll ties us to flagpoles and leave us their for 3 days", Chase got off of them.

"Good remember one thing you two I am stronger than both you combined", Chase placed his hands on top of their head. "Even when i'm 100 years old you will never beat me".

"Chase if you're done beating up you sister and brother I need all of you to pack a suitcase we're heading to China for an very important dinner meeting with your father", said Jennifer.

"Really", said Katie.

"Yes now hurry up we need to get to the airport and get on our plane", Jennifer clapped her hands once, Leo and Katie immediately went to back their bags. Chase already had his suitcase ready and Katherine went to get he belongings as well.

"I just got home and I have to head to China", Chase only shook his head and once his family was ready he climbed back onto his motorcycle.

"Chase can I ride with you?" asked Katie running up over to him.

"Well let's see i'll let you ride me with, if you recite the 3 rules of riding on my motorcycle with me", Chase crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

"Rule one, hold onto your waist no matter what my happen, rule two do not do anything to distract you from the road, and three do not distract the other drivers while riding with Chase on his motorcycle", Katie recited perfectly.

"Alright go and get a helmet from the garage", Katie squealed with joy and ran to grab a helmet, once she came back she placed her suitcase in the back of Jennifer truck and climbed on with Chase.

"Chase can you do a wheelie please?" Chase only chucked.

"Hold on tight" Chase speed out of the driveway and performed a wheelie much to Katie;s enjoyment. 20 minutes later they arrived at the airport, Jennifer walked over and presented her badge to the repentance and the lady lead her to a private plane. It only took 2 hours on that plane to China and waiting for them outside was Admiral Cameron "Trigger" Johnson he looked like a much older version of Chase.

"Well look who decided to come home after 2 years away", Cameron joked as he pulled his son into a headlock.

"Dad let me go already", Chase said with a smile.

Trigger was one of the 10 people in the USSN (United State Space Navy) with an admiral rank, he had one of the most powerful elemental gems in the world. He had the magma gem so he had the ability to turn any part of his body into magma.

"Fine I'm glad you all could come this is a very important dinner meeting the riches man in China specifically asked for me and my family to join him and his family for dinner", Trigger explained.

"What is for dinner?" asked Leo.

"You'll find out at dinner", Chase and his family got into a truck and drove to the palace of Liao Wang who was the richest man in China he ran a very successful company that made tech for the whole world. Liao was about 5 feet 8 inches and had short black hair he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white tie, standing beside him was his wife named May Wen. She was wearing a sleeveless red ballroom dress, she also had short black hair, and lastly his only daughter named Jia she had long black hair and had on a blue dress, with long white sleeves.

"Welcome Admiral Cameron", Liao struck out his hand, Trigger shook the man's hand.

"Thank you for this honor to have a meal with you and stay 2 nights", said Trigger. "This is my wife Jennifer, my oldest daughter Katherine, my son Chase, and my youngest children, Leo and Katie".

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", said May Wen with a smile.

"Father shall I show the younger kids to their rooms", said Jia.

"Thank you my daughter Admiral Cameron, Vice Admiral Jennifer, and Commodore Katherine please follow me", the adults followed Liao and May Wen to their living room.

Once she showed Leo and Katie too their room she took Chase outside to the courtyard, "is this the way to my room?" Chase asked. Jia throw a knife at Chase that just barely missed him, "what the hell was that for?"

"What are you doing at my palace", Jia questioned.

"I don't even know you!" Chase responded.

"You may not know me but I believe you know Qian Yan Lin aka Vixen", Chase's eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

"You're Vixen!" Chase shouted.

"Tell me why are you at my palace?" Vixen demanded.

"Wait this is what you meant by the richest kid on earth if you're so rich then why are you an assassin?!" Chase questioned.

"That is none of your business and don't you dare tell my father or mother what you know!" Vixen shouted. Soon 5 guards came running over too her.

"Lady Jia are you okay we heard you screaming?" Asked on of the guards.

"No it is nothing follow me to your room", Chase hesitantly followed Vixen to his room which was right next door to his older sister's room.

"What is stopping me from telling my father about who you really are and having you arrested for the crimes you've committed?", Chase asked.

"Don't you dare do that!" Vixen spun around and had pulled out a kunai from her sleeve.

"Why just tell me that?" Chase demanded.

"That is none of your business and if you tell my parents ill kill you and your whole fam-", before she could finish that sentence Chase rushed forward and pinned her against the wall.

"Drop it now!" Chase ordered, Vixen dropped her kunai and Chase let her go, "if you even think about hurting my sibling in anyway i'll kill you where you stand".

"Then don't tell my secret and you won't have to worry about it", said Vixen leaving the room.

That night they all went to the dinner room for dinner Vixen sat right next to Chase, "it seems that you two have taken a liking to each other". Trigger said causing Chase to roll his eyes.

"We'll Admiral sir let's just say that me and your son just meet and I already see him as a friend, in fact I think I can trust him with any _secret that I may have_ ", Vixen said with a sly grin.

"That's great Chase could just some friends after what happened the other day", said Jennifer.

"What happened?" asked May Wen.

"Chase why don't you explained", Trigger suggested.

Chase explained his whole mission, "yeah we were completely outmatched esicallpal a girl operative he had hired".

"Oh did you catch her name?" Liao asked.

"Yes she went by two names her code name Vixen and the name Qian Yan Lin", Chase explained.

"The famous assassin!" shouted Liao.

"Yes when she fought me she said she was one of the riches children in the chin- ow!" Chase yelped as Vixen elbowed him in the side.

"Are you alright?" Vixen asked in concern.

"Yes i'm fine", Chase muttered.

"She is one of the riches children in China", Liao finished.

"Yes sir", Liao placed his hand on his chin.

"If that is the case I can have my people run every child in China whose parents make the most money if that helps you", Liao pulled out a cellphone and sent a text.

"Thank you sir in fact does your daughter go to a private school?" Chase asked.

"Yes one the best schools in China", Liao replied.

"Then maybe she might know someone who might be- OW!" Chase yelped again as Vixen elbowed him even harder.

"You alright Chase?" Vixen asked.

"Yes i'm fine I just got a sharp pain in my said", Chase responded with a slight glare at Vixen who only smiled.

"That's good I would hate for you to be in any kind of pain", said Vixen.

"Your daughter is so polite and caring", Jennifer praised.

"Thank you vice admiral Jennifer we raised her to be a perfect lady, she is at the top of her classes and an expert martial artist", said May Wen.

"If she is that good for all we know she might just be the ass- OW HOT!" Chase yelled as Vixen spilled her tea right on Chase pants.

"I'm so sorry Chase that was a _complete accident_ ", Vixen apologized frantically.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up", Chase replied with a glare.

"I'll run and get you a towel", Vixen got up and followed Chase out the room.

"You're pressing your luck Chase", Vixen warned.

"Oh really i'm sorry it not my fault you're the most dangerous kid assassin in the world!"

"Lower your voice!" Vixen whispered harshly.

"What worried you might get caught!" Chase whispered back.

"You know nothing about me if my secret gets out…", Vixen stopped herself.

"What will happen than!" Chase yelled turning around to face her, to his surprise tears were running down her face.

"It's not important if you want to tell my secret than fine go ahead and do it!" Vixen ran away from Chase.

"Wait!" Chase called but she quickly rounded a corner.

Chase returned to the dining room after changing his clothes to see Vixen sitting there with her head hung down, "there you are Chase". Trigger said as Chase sat back down next too Vixen.

"Yes Mr. Liao I have something to tell you?" Vixen's eyes widened as Chase began to speak. "Your daughter is the…. Is one of the kindest girls i've ever meet and i'm proud to call her my friend". Vixen felt a tear rush down her face when Chase said those words.

That night Chase was just about to head to sleep when his door slide open and standing their in a blue nightgown was Vixen, "You didn't tell my secret why didn't you it?"

"Because it seems like if I told your secret then you would lose everything", Vixen walked over and sat on Chase bed she laid down and rested her head on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Chase felt his face heat up.

"You want to know why I do the things I do right? I might as well tell you and it's a long story so I wanna get comfortable", Vixen replied simply. "Chase i'm 14 years old and this all started when I was 10…."

 _I was only 10 years old when I meet Sheng Wu he meet me at school and told me that he interested in me. I asked him why and he responded with "you're the child that I want"._

 _He only explained to me that he needed me for an important school assignment and he told me that only I could do it. So with my parents permission he took me to the forest and we spent a week I thought we were on a trip, he lied he trained me to kill. During that time he locked me in a cave, a fucking cave where there were about 20 more kids. He told us to kill each other and the winner would be allowed to leave, I tried to climb my way out but it didn't matter those kids all we're fighting to escape their was so much blood. I was forced and I managed to kill 15 kids with the katana he had left. Once the last one died he lowered a ladder and allowed me to come out when I got to the top he disappeared and I was there alone. Somehow someway I never had a single injury nothing could touch me it was like time moved a bit slower to me. Eventually I made my way to a cabin where Sheng Wu was waiting, he made me a offer. "Stay a slave to your parents or work for me and make as much money as you want. He throw me a stack of money and being the kid I was I accepted, he again got my parent's permission and I was sent to Japan to learn the art of killing from a famous assassin family know as the. "_ _Ketsueki gēto", which mean Blood Gate._

 _In years time I learned how to kill perfectly and within a week after that I had killed 20 people, Sheng Wu turned me into a killing machine and I was paid very well, but I wanted to see my family. Sheng Wu wouldn't let me and told me that I was a murderer and that I could never see them again. I begged him and he agreed as long as I used a fake name and a code name so if I was ever capture they wouldn't know my identity. He also made me promise that whenever he called I would do a mission for him no matter what. I asked it that also meant my family would be targeted and he said no, but if I ever got captured or caught by anyone he'd kill my whole family, my entire blood line on both my mother and father side. So i agreed._

Chase was shocked, "So this is why Vixen you literally don't have a choice but to kill and if you don't then your family will be killed. And if you get caught then your family will be killed".

"Yes now do you see why if they find out now you're parents will take me into custody and Sheng Wu will kill my family", Vixen cried out.

"Okay I won't tell anyone but is there a way out of this deal?" Chase asked.

"Yes I must kill 250 more people and i'll be free to leave I made that agreement with him last week", Vixen admitted.

"I won't tell anyone I promise", Chase ran his hair through Vixen's black hair.

But little did he know a certain someone heard everything, "Vixen is their daughter mom and dad will love too hear this and i'll probably be promoted".

Katherine had recorded everything that Vixen had said and planned to tell everything tomorrow morning at breakfast.


End file.
